School Days
by RC2012
Summary: Takes place before the events of the Penguins of Madagascar movie. Secret Agent Academy teaches its young animal recruits how to be elite, spy agents. However, it doesn't teach its students about romance. Classified X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**School Days-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

Chapter 1

Hazel was sitting alone at her table, reading a book.

It was lunch time in the cafeteria of the Secret Spy Academy.

Hazel was a female gray wolf with gray and white fur and a small bob of it on her head. And her eyes were, of course, the color of hazel.

The book Hazel was reading was called _Secret Agents: For Dummies_.

Hazel heard footsteps a few feet away from her table and looked up.

She saw a young adult gray wolf like her. He was walking with two other students, an orangutan and a fruit bat.

The young gray wolf was speaking to the orangutan and fruit bat before they said good-bye and walked off, with the young gray wolf waving after them.

Hazel took a good look at him from her table.

His fur was a mix of grey and white. He had a big head and his body looked pretty muscular. Also his eyes were blue.

_Handsome looking fellow, ain't he?_ Hazel thought to herself.

Then the young male gray wolf turned his head and looked in Hazel's direction.

She looked back down quickly at her book and gulped, hoping that the other gray wolf hadn't just seen her.

She pretended to read and heard footsteps approaching.

She hoped that the other gray wolf was walking over to someone else.

"Hey."

His voice had a British accent.

Hazel then heard a light knocking on her table and looked up.

It was the young male gray wolf.

He smiled at her.

"Hello."

"Um, hello." Hazel replied.

The gray wolf held his paw out to her.

"My name's Classified."

Hazel looked at his paw and up at the wolf.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Classified said with a smile.

Hazel slowly and shyly took his paw and shook it. "Hazel."

"Watcha reading?" Classified asked.

Hazel looked down at her book and back at Classified. "Eh, nothing." She said putting the book back in her pack.

"So, what's your real name?" Hazel said to the gray wolf in front of her.

Classified flashed her a dashing grin. "I'm afraid I can't tell you. That's classified."

"Oh…okay." Hazel said smiling smugly at him.

"So, uh, I saw you checking me out when I was back there." Classified said, nodding his head in the direction he came from.

Hazel tried her best not to blush. "No I was not. I was just…"

"Just what?" Classified asked smiling.

Hazel moved over to her left a little and looked past him. "I was just…looking at the lunch board."

Classified looked behind him and then back at Hazel.

"Oh, okay." He said chuckling.

Then the bell rang and all the students started heading off to class.

"I guess I'll see you around. Bye." Classified said before heading off to class himself.

"See ya." Hazel said looking after him.

Then she shook her head.

"C'mon Hazel, focus. You can't afford to let yourself get distracted, especially by a guy you just meet."

Hazel stood up and picked up her pack.

Then she headed off to class.

**Sorry if the story sounds bad, I just came up with it today. I wanted to write a fanfic to celebrate the release of the Penguins of Madagascar movie. I haven't seen it yet, but I'm thinking of doing so eventually. I definitely like Classified. He looks like a pretty cool and charming character, but a little arrogant as well, based on what I've seen of him in the trailers. So what do you think of the love interest I set up for Classified?**

**Feel free to make suggestions for the story that involve Classified and Hazel and their future interactions in future chapters.**

**See you later.**

**~RC**


	2. Chapter 2

**School Days-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

Chapter 2

Classified was bored out of his mind.

The instructor, Mr. Brine, a walrus, droned on in a boring and toneless voice about info like spies infiltrating places.

Classified had his chin resting on his paw while he tried to listen to the instructor, but to no avail.

He closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts.

Then Hazel popped into his head.

He had to admit to himself that she looked very pretty.

He thought about how he saw her and smiled.

_She was definitely checking me out._ He thought.

Then he visualized himself and Hazel back in the lunchroom.

He imagined himself walking up to the table she sat at and placing his paw on it while looking at her, just as it happened half an hour ago.

"Hello there." He said with a dashing grin.

Hazel smiled. "Hello, Mr. Classified."

_Hm, Mr. Classified? I like the sound of that._ Classified thought.

"Say it again."

Hazel giggled a little.

"Mr. Classified, Mr. Classified, Mr. Classified."

Then Hazel's voice sounded deeper and more masculine.

"Mr. Classified? Mr. Classified?" Hazel said, now sounding like Mr. Brine.

Classified felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He saw Mr. Brine standing before him.

"Mr. Classified, it's class time. You can nap later."

Then Mr. Brine turned around and made his way back to the front of the room.

Classified's face reddened a little and he looked back at the piece of paper before him, even though no one laughed at Mr. Brine's joke or at him.

The other students were feeling just as bored as Classified.

Mr. Brine continued to talk in his toneless voice while Classified tore up little bits of paper, folded them up into crumbly looking balls, and flicked them down onto the floor. He was doing it to pass the time until class was over.

He was good at class work, but this class was the most boring. And he was more ahead than the other students, on account of he read more of the textbook than the others.

He thought he had to. The way Mr. Brine talked about something from the textbook, it sounded like the most boring thing ever.

After what felt like an eternity to Classified, the bell finally rang.

Everyone started to pack up their things and leave.

There was only one more class and then Classified was free for the rest of the day.

But he didn't know what to do after that.

Play hacky-sack with his buddies? Go to the academy's arcade?

_Oh well, I'll find something to do._ Classified thought.

He put his pack on, got up, and left the classroom for the next class he had.

**How's it going so far? Again, feel free to make suggestions on what should happen next. But don't feel bad if your suggestion isn't used.**

**~RC**


	3. Chapter 3

**School Days-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

Chapter 3

_Last class. Just have to get through it and the day will be over._ Hazel thought as she approached the doors.

She opened them and stepped inside.

Classified turned a corner a minute later and headed through the same doors that Hazel entered.

What class were they attending? The class is kinda like gym class for spy students. But unlike your typical gym class, there were dangerous obstacles that the students had to overcome.

There were obstacles like machine compactors that slammed together, platforms that moved quickly from side to side over a pit, and guns that shoot up from the floor and shoot fire.

The instructor for the class was a small, no-nonsense female beaver.

All the students gathered in front of her after warm-ups were completed.

"Alright maggots, today's exercise will involve testing you both physically and mentally. You are to get through the obstacles as quickly as possible but while thinking each move quickly as well. An elite agent has to be able to think quickly on their feet. Now get started!" The instructor said before blowing into her whistle.

One by one, the students ran through the obstacle, but each was criticized by the beaver for not making it through quick enough. She said they moved as slow as turtles. This she even said to a student who was a turtle.

Hazel gulped.

During her entrance exams, she barely passed the physical part.

The knowhow of being an agent was easy for her to do, but the physical part seemed impossible for her.

She looked away from the obstacle course and tried to tell herself that she could make it, somehow.

But she was shocked when she saw that Classified was also in the class.

_Oh no, why is he here?_

Hazel was nervous before, but now she was really nervous knowing that Classified was here to see her fail or possibly die.

But why was she so worried about that, especially since she just met him today and barely knew him?

"Hazel? Hazel!" The instructor yelled.

Hazel was snapped out of her thoughts and brought back to reality.

She turned to look at the instructor.

"You're up."

"Um, well I was wondering if, I don't go? I, uh, don't feel up to it?"

The instructor narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was teaching at quitter school. NOW GET YOUT BUTT THROUGH THIS OBSTACLE COURSE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled pointing at it.

Hazel took one more look at Classified, who flashed her a confident smile.

Hazel turned back to the course and sighed.

She walked up to it, took a deep breath, and ran in.

She got through the compactors without getting crushed and crossed the platforms with no problem. She smiled a little, thinking that she got this. But suddenly she found herself sliding across the floor over a slippery surface that she wasn't able to see.

The fire guns rose up out of the floor and fire blasted out of them. She went right through each blast and ended up with ashes on her face.

She screamed as she slid and fell into a pool, a pool filled with piranha.

She flew up into the air when they bit her butt.

"Owwwww!" She cried.

She landed on the matted floor and saw the finish.

She flicked a piranha off her butt and ran towards the finish.

_I can make it! I can make it!_ She thought.

But just as she approached it, a giant boxing glove came up out of the floor and punched her up into the air.

"Offf!"

She then landed safely on a pile of mats.

Classified saw the whole thing and looked horrified, but sighed with relief when he saw that she was alive.

The instructor blew her whistle.

"Pathetic! My baby daughter could've got through that quicker and better than you! Classified!" She turned to Classified, who stood erect and saluted at her.

"Show em how it's done!" The instructor said.

Classified nodded and ran into the obstacle course.

Hazel watched, astonished.

Classified moved through the course so quickly and gracefully, that Hazel thought he must be one of the best students at the academy.

Then he was approaching the finish line.

"Look out for the glove!" Hazel cried, but Classified was ready for that.

He stopped just before it came up from the floor, jumped on and off of it, and then crossed the finish.

The instructor blew her whistle again.

"Excellent work, Classified! How there's some real elite agent material."

Classified smiled and saluted at her again.

"Alright, maggots hit the showers! You stink!"

Most of the students came over and congratulated Classified.

Hazel smiled at him.

"You,"

Hazel looked up at the instructor.

"Were the worst one today! Not only were you not able to cross, but your performance was the most pitiful I've seen this semester, and it's only the beginning of the semester! If you can't even get through a simple obstacle as that, then just quit this school and leave this to the _real spy_ students!"

The instructor walked away in a huff.

Hazel slowly got up, tears beginning to appear in her eyes.

"Hazel?"

She gasped, recognizing the sound of Classified's voice.

She ran away as fast as she could, tears trailing fast down her face.

"Hazel!"

But Hazel ran out of the gym before Classified could get to her.

**My thanks to the readers for over 400 views so far of School Days. I didn't think It was gonna get this popular so fast. Sorry for the wait, and for any future waits in advance.**

**~RC**


	4. Chapter 4

**School Days-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

Chapter 4

Hazel laid on her bed in the darkness of her room.

She had taken a shower, in the girl's room on her floor of the dorm to wash the ashes off, and came into her room.

It had been nearly an hour and a half since the disaster in gym class.

Hazel had been lying on her bed for what felt like forever, crying.

Then she heard knocking on her door.

Hazel wiped her eyes and got up. She slowly made her way over to the door without making a sound.

She looked out the peephole and was shocked to see Classified, one arm out for knocking on the door and the other arm behind his back.

_Oh no, please go away._

She couldn't face Classified again, not after her failure with the obstacle course today.

Classified knocked on the door again and spoke.

"Hazel? It's me, Classified. Please let me in."

He knocked again.

Hazel turned away, hoping that if she didn't answer, he would leave.

Classified knocked again.

But Hazel didn't open the door.

Then she heard something.

Classified sighed.

"Please, I just want to see if you're okay. And if you want, maybe we could talk." Classified said softly.

Hazel turned around again and looked through the peephole.

Classified had a look of concern on his face.

And after seeing that face, that he was concerned about her, Hazel slowly opened the door.

Classified stood before her, just as good-looking as when Hazel first saw him.

Hazel smiled.

Classified smiled back.

Hazel gestured with her head, telling Classified that he could come in.

He smiled and walked in.

Hazel shut the door and turned on the lights.

Classified looked at the bed on the right side of the room. It was empty.

"So you room by yourself?"

"Yeah." Hazel said, feeling better now that Classified has shown that he doesn't think differently of her because of her earlier performance.

"Lucky." He said with a smile.

"Is your roommate that bad?"

"His side of the room's a pig sty, but besides that, he's okay to live with, I guess."

"So you came here to see if I was okay?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, I spent the last hour and a half trying to find out where you lived on campus. I finally found that information from a student that knew you. And,"

Classified couldn't help but chuckle. "And I came here to return this."

He said holding up Hazel's backpack.

Hazel's eyes almost popped out.

"I forgot all about it. I must've left it in the gym."

Hazel came over to him with a smile.

"Thank you." She said standing in front of him.

Classified smiled at her. "You're very welcome."

Hazel took the pack from him and smiled as well.

She walked over to her desk and set the backpack down on top of it.

Then she came over to her bed and sat down.

She patted a spot for Classified to sit.

He came over and sat down on the spot.

Hazel rubbed her hands together and sighed.

"It's okay. It happens to even the best of us. I messed up a few times myself back in my first year." Classified said.

"Probably not as bad as I did." Hazel said looking down at her feet.

A moment of silence passed before she spoke up again.

"That instructor was right." She moaned. "I should just quit and go back home."

"No, you shouldn't." Classified said.

"I should. You saw what happened back there? Imagine how much of a disaster it would've been if I was an agent in the field? I'd be dead. I'd gotten my teammates killed. I may be good at all the spy knowledge in class, but I suck when it comes to performing what I learned. I couldn't even make it to the end of that stupid obstacle course without making a total fool out of myself."

Hazel was about to cry again when she felt a paw on her shoulder.

She turned to see Classified, with a calm and comforting look on his face.

"I know things seem bad now, and maybe impossible, but you can't give up. Hazel, I know you can do great things."

"How do you know?" Hazel said, trying as much as she could to keep her tears inside.

"Because I saw you. How you made it through the compactor and moved across the platforms. Your performance wasn't all that bad. That first part was breath taking."

Hazel looked down at her feet, blushing a little.

"It was nowhere near as good as your performance."

Classified smiled. "You just need to practice and learn from your mistakes. Then you can do better, I know."

Classified saw that Hazel still wasn't convinced. Then a charming smile appeared on his face.

"Tell you what? How about I help you get better? I could train you after our classes are done for the day."

Hazel's head shot up and she turned it to look at him.

"What? Really, you'd help me?"

"Of course. Maybe we could start today? I have nothing better to do and would be glad to help."

Hazel began to smile. With Classified training her, it'd only be a matter of time before she became close as good as him. Maybe even just the same.

But also, she was really touched that Classified was willing to help her.

Hazel came forward and hugged Classified.

He just sat there, surprised. He was not expecting Hazel to hug him.

Then Hazel realized what she was doing and broke away from him.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just…"

But Classified held up his paw.

"It's okay. The hug was actually a bit nice."

"But you seemed…"

"It's nothing. It's just that I'm only used to being hugged by my mother and grandmother, that's all."

"Oh, okay."

Hazel looked at him for a moment.

"Okay if we start tomorrow instead? After today, I just want to rest."

"Sure." Classified said with a smile.

Hazel smiled back.

A few minutes later Classified and Hazel said good-bye to each other and Classified walked out.

Hazel closed the door and sat back down on her bed.

She was very grateful that Classified was going to help her improve. She honestly expected him, while being a handsome looking wolf, to be completely full of himself and not be interested in helping others at all. But she saw something in Classified just now that was completely different. She saw that deep down; he could be a nice and caring guy.

Hazel smiled as she remembered feeling Classified's fur with her own paws when she hugged him.

His fur felt soft.

She liked that feeling.

Hazel could imagine herself with Classified. Both lying down on some grass, with Hazel's head resting on Classified's chest. Listening to his heartbeat. Feeling his soft fur on her face.

If only.

**Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness.**

**~RC**


	5. Chapter 5

**School Days-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

Chapter 5

Training began in the afternoon of the next day, after classes were out for Classified and Hazel.

Classified and Hazel were given permission to use the gym's various obstacle courses to help Hazel improve, under supervision of a gym faculty member of course.

Classified coached Hazel throughout the exercise, yelling at her but not as loud as the gym instructor from yesterday.

Hazel wasn't at all hurt. She knew that was just part of Classified training her.

Hazel messed the first several times, but started to make it through the obstacle afterwards.

She even sparred with Classified, sharpening her fighting skills.

They trained for three days and Hazel was surprised that she was already starting to improve extremely well.

She was making it through the obstacle quicker than her previous attempts.

She even improved with her fighting skills while sparring with Classified.

Throughout each of their sessions, Classified was always successful in blocking every one of Hazel's attacks using his huge paws.

But as they were fighting, Hazel managed to land a successful kick to Classified's stomach.

"Offf!" The wolf fell down onto the ground on his back, gripping his stomach.

"Classified!" Hazel gasped and she ran over to his side, crouching down by him.

"Oh my God, Classified. I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to…"

But then Classified started laughing as he slowly sat up.

He smiled at her. "My, that was a good kick."

"Really? But didn't that hurt?"

"Only a little. I've been hit harder during practices and fighting classes, trust me. But you're getting very good, Hazel."

Hazel smiled. "Really?"

Classified smiled again, which warmed Hazel's heart a little to see.

"Absolutely." He said.

Hazel helped Classified up to his feet and they resumed training.

And Hazel was careful, that if she landed a successful blow or kick, not to hurt Classified's face.

She didn't want to hurt that gorgeous face, she thought that it would be a sin to do so.

* * *

><p>Two weeks of training passed and the two were in gym again.<p>

The students were required to run through the obstacle course again.

The same instructor who berated Hazel weeks ago was there.

"Alright maggots, today we'll be running through this obstacle course again. And I expect," She said eyeing Hazel sternly. "Everyone to pass."

Hazel gulped a little.

Even with all the training, she still felt incredibly nervous. Afraid that the disaster from that one class would somehow be repeated again.

One by one, the students ran into the obstacle course. Some made it through, some made it through breaking their previous record, and a few ended up failing to make it.

Some part of the obstacle course were changed automatically for each student. Some parts remained the same while others were swapped out. Eventually the instructor called Hazel's name and turned to her.

"Try not to mess up as badly as last time."

A few students snickered and Hazel gulped.

Then Classified growled at the snickering students and they ceased their snickering.

Hazel slowly approached the course.

Now it looked exactly as when she last ran into it. Classified walked up to her and placed his paw on her shoulder.

Hazel turned to him and Classified smiled a confident smile at her.

"Don't worry, you can do this."

Hazel smiled, feeling that this time she could.

She loved seeing Classified smile, and seeing his blue eyes.

She thought they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Classified backed up until he was away from the obstacle course.

Hazel took a deep breath.

The instructor blew her whistle and Hazel ran in.

She made it pass the metal compacter without getting crushed and moved across the moving platforms with ease.

Then she came up on the slippery floor and leapt high up into the air and landed on the other side of it.

"Yes!" Classified cried shooting his paws up into the air, but brought them down immediately after realizing the outburst he made.

Next Hazel was coming up to the fire guns.

She jumped over each blast of flame that shot out and landed in each space between each blast of fire.

She jumped over the piranha pool and waited for the boxing glove to pop out and jumped over it.

She was approaching the finish line and the instructor smiled smugly.

"You don't think it'd be the same as last time, did you?"

Then a giant paper-mache ball shot out of a wall and was heading towards Hazel.

Classified was so shocked by this that he couldn't call out to warn Hazel.

But without looking, she could hear something coming towards her thought the air.

She jumped up high and just missed being hit by the ball.

She landed on her feet and crossed the finish line.

Classified cried out with ecstasy.

Hazel ran around the course back to him.

"I did it. Classified! I really did it!"

"Indeed you did! You're amazing, Hazel."

In his excitement at hazel's success, he picked her up, held her up a little over him and spun around.

Both he and hazel laughed, looking at each other.

Then Classified snapped out of his ecstasy, realized what he was doing, and set Hazel back down on the ground.

He looked away and blushed a little.

So did Hazel.

"I-I, um, I'm so sorry. I was just so proud of you…"

"It's okay. I know. Thank you." Hazel said, turning to look at him.

"For helping me improve."

Classified looked back at her and smiled.

The instructor came up to them.

"Well Hazel, you actually did it this time."

"Yeah, I did." Hazel said looking angrily at the beaver as her way of saying _You're wrong, I do belong here._

Classified and Hazel stared at each other smiling before Classified realized it was his turn.

He apologized to the instructor for the delay, walked up to the obstacle course, and made it through beating his record from last time.

And like last time, Hazel thought that he moved so beautifully.

Class let out and Hazel was walking through the hall when she heard Classified calling out to her.

"Hey Hazel, wait!"

This time she stopped and let Classified catch up to her.

She turned to him.

They both stood in the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you," Classified cleared his throat and continued.

"Do you want to head to the cafeteria for some fries and shakes? You know, to celebrate you success?"

Hazel looked at the grey wolf before her and smiled.

"I'd love to."

Classified smiled back and the two headed for the cafeteria.

Depp down, Hazel was feeling very happy.

Not just because of the fact that she succeeded with the obstacle course, but because she was walking beside Classified.

**My thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed this story. Also, this chapter is thanks for and in honor of this story receiving over one thousand views so far. Thank you all so much!**

**~RC**


	6. Chapter 6

**School Days-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic**

Chapter 6

Classified and Hazel started hanging out a lot after Hazel's successful completion of the obstacle course.

They had been hanging out for a few months now.

They hung at the arcade or cafeteria most of the time.

And Hazel loved every minute she spent with Classified. Talking to him, walking beside him in the halls.

Then Hazel realized a possibility, the possibility that she could have feelings for Classified.

When she thought about it, she knew it had to be true.

After all, she often visualized herself with Classified, holding paws with him while walking down the hall, lying together on some grass and looking at the various shapes of clouds.

Hazel wondered if Classified was seeing anyone or had seen someone, but was no longer with that girl.

He was very charming and handsome, so he must've had a lot of girlfriends in the past.

Then a particular thought popped into her head. A thought about Classified seeing a girl and her possibly becoming his mate someday.

Oh how it would drive Hazel crazy, if it wasn't her.

* * *

><p>Classified was walking down the hall when he saw it.<p>

A poster for an upcoming dance, a Winter ball.

He looked at it.

It was a couple weeks from now.

But Classified wasn't so sure he would attend it.

He only attended dances if he had a date. And he hasn't dated anyone since he and his girlfriend Molly broke up just last semester.

At least, he was certain that they were no longer together, since they hadn't spoken to each other in a while.

That was at least how half of the relationships Classified's been in have ended.

He didn't have a date, but part of him did want to go to the dance; when he thought about it.

Then Hazel popped into his mind.

He shook his head at first.

_No, no Classified. Hazel's just a friend._

Then he heard another voice in his head.

_But you like her, right?_

_Of course, but as a friend._

_That's a lie, Classified, and you know it. You've had feelings for this girl for weeks, ever since you started helping her improve in her athletics._

_Yes, because I wanted to help. Hazel and I became friends during that time. We're just friends that's all._

_Really? Is that all Hazel is to you, a friend?_

Classified thought about it some more.

Yeah, there is a possibility that he has feelings for Hazel, but would she want to go with him to the dance, even though she probably doesn't feel the same way about him?

Classified decided that he would ask Hazel anyway. And if she said no, then he could just hang out with her on the night of the dance.

* * *

><p>Hazel was finishing up some homework when she heard knocking on her door.<p>

She came over and opened it, a little surprised to see Classified.

"Oh, hi Classified. What brings you here?"

Classified looked at Hazel for a few seconds before he spoke up.

"Hello, Hazel. I'm here because, well, um? There's this Winter dance on Friday, two weeks from now. And I was wondering, if…you want to go to it…with me? After the dance, we could go to the arcade or just walk around campus?"

Hazel stared at Classified.

On the inside, she felt both shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Classified?" Hazel finally said. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Classified looked into Hazel's big, beautiful hazel-colored eyes.

He smiled a little.

"Um…yeah. I am. So, would you like to go?"

A huge burst of happy emotion occurred inside of Hazel, but she kept her cool and answered Classified with a smile.

"Yes, I would love to go to the dance with you."

Classified smiled.

It was hard sometimes for Hazel to tell the difference between Classified's normal smiles and charming smiles. Both seemed charming to her.

"Great, dance starts at seven-thirty in the ball room, so I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Sounds good." Hazel smiled.

"Alright, see you then."

"Will do."

Classified turned away and walked down the dorm hall.

Hazel watched until he had disappeared around the corner.

She closed the door, waited several minutes until she was sure Classified had most likely left the dorm building by then, and let out a loud squeal.

"OH MY GOD, CLASSIFIED JUST ASKED ME OUT! MEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Hazel then looked extremely worried and looked frantically around the room.

"Oh my God, there's so much to do! Get a dress, practice for the date, brush up on my dancing! I know the dance isn't for another two weeks, but God it feels like there's so much to do!"

* * *

><p>Classified walked down the hall towards his room.<p>

He felt a little nervous about his date with Hazel.

Classified had been out on other dates before, but why he did feel different about this one? Why did he feel nervous?

Oh well, he was sure that it was going to turn out fine somehow.

Now all he had to do was do his school work and wait, wait for his date with Hazel.

**Hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**~RC**


	7. Chapter 7

School Days-A Penguins of Madagascar Fanfic

Chapter 7

Classified and Hazel both waited anxiously on the inside for the dance and their appointed date.

It didn't affect their performance in school, but they both felt very nervous. And for different reasons.

Hazel had never been on a date before and deep down she was afraid that she'd somehow screw it up.

Classified had been on other dates before, but this one he had with Hazel…felt different than all those previous dates with other girls.

Why? Classified did not know.

But the two tried to not to worry so much and focus more on getting ready for the winter dance.

* * *

><p>When the day of the dance arrived, and classes were done for the day for both wolves, they got dressed.<p>

Classified wore a black dress jacket with a white dickie and a black tie.

He put gel on the top of his head to make it shine in the light.

"Where you going all spiffed up?" asked Jet, an orangutan and Classified's roommate. He was lying on his bed on his back, using his laptop and eating an apple.

Classified turned to look at him.

"The winter dance. You're going there too?"

Jet shook his head.

"Nah, it's formal and junk. I hate those things. But have fun though"

Jet finished eating his apple and dropped it on the mess that was his side of the room.

Classified sighed and pointed at the trash basket he'd purposely set between his and Jet's beds.

"You know there's a trash basket right there?"

The orangutan shrugged and Classified just sighed again.

He said he'd see Jet later, opened the door, and closed it behind him.

Hazel was in her room, looking herself over in the mirror, when she heard a knocking at her door.

She came over and saw that it was Classified through the peephole.

She let out a little squeal and then opened the door.

Classified's eyes opened up a little in surprise.

Hazel was wearing a white dress with zigzag layers below her waist. She also wore a white-colored foam bracelet with a white flower on it.

He wanted to saw that she looked beautiful, or amazing, so he decided to make a compromise between the two.

"Hazel, you look amazingly beautiful." Classified said with a smile.

Hazel smiled a little, looked away, and blushed.

"Why, thank you, Classified."

"And how do I look?" Classified said presenting himself.

Hazel smiled.

"Handsome. Very, very, handsome."

"Why thank you, my dear."

Classified smiled and held his arm out.

"Shall we?"

Hazel giggled and marveled at how Classified was being such a gentleman.

"We shall." She said taking his arm.

Hazel was lead out of her room before she closed her door and they both left for the dance.

* * *

><p>The ballroom was a huge white and gray room (The ceiling being white and the walls being gray) with a ceiling that was at least fifty feet high above the floor.<p>

It was dark and there were strobe lights near the back where the DJ was, flashing their lights all over the ballroom.

Students all dressed in formal clothes were dancing while others manned the tables with food and punch bowls.

"Some party, isn't it?!" Classified practically shouted over the music playing.

"Yeah!" Hazel responded.

Classified guided them over to a table and sat Hazel down. Then he left and came back with two plastic cups filled with punch.

"You want anything to eat?" The male grey wolf asked his date.

Classified told her what kinds of food there were and Hazel told him what she wanted.

He left again and came back with two plates of food.

So they both sat there, eating and drinking punch.

They sat at the table for several minutes and began talking.

"So how have classes been?!" Classified said.

"Good, I'm doing much better in gym! Oh silly me, you already know that!" Hazel said giggling.

Although he couldn't hear it very well, Classified still knew that Hazel had giggled.

He smiled.

"So how's your roommate?!" Hazel asked.

"Oh, a bit of a pain in the butt! But aside from that, okay, I guess?!"

Five minutes later, he looked at the dance floor and then back at Hazel.

Their plates and cups empty, they thought that now seemed good a time as any to dance.

Classified got up and moved over to beside Hazel, who was still sitting in her chair.

"May I have this dance?" He asked while holding his paw out and sounding charming.

Hazel giggled and lent her paw to Classified.

She stood up and Classified led her onto the dance floor.

They danced for fifteen minutes, doings lots of dance moves, before the pace of the music began to sound slower.

"Alright people," The DJ said into his microphone. "Time for a slow dance! All but the couples here tonight, please leave the dance floor!"

Both Classified and Hazel looked away from the DJ and at each other.

Classified began to slowly smile.

Hazel did the same.

Classified took Hazel's left paw in his massive right and placed his left around Hazel's middle.

Hazel placed her free paw around Classified's middle as well.

The slow song began and the two grey wolves slowly danced around in a circle like the other couples.

Hazel smiled as she stared into Classified's beautiful, blue eyes.

The music not being so loud now, they could talk without having to shout.

"You dance beautifully."

"So do you, my dear."

Hazel giggled. "You make it sound like we're a married couple or something."

Classified smiled.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this?" Hazel asked.

"Ballroom lessons. My parent's idea, not mine. When I was a wolf cub, I hated it at first. But later, I thought it was alright."

"And now?"

"Glad I took em. They've really come in handy. Especially now."

Hazel laughed.

"So tell me, why'd you join the academy?"

"To be a spy, of course." Hazel laughed. "Why else would I come here?"

Classified chuckled. "What I meant to say was, why did you want to be a spy?"

"Because I wanted to protect animals that couldn't protect themselves, and to help them as much as possible. That's why."

"Me too." Classified replied.

"And here I thought it was to pick up women with your good looks."

"You sure do like thinking of me as good-looking don't you?" Classified smirked. "I don't blame you, I am really am, aren't I?"

Hazel laughed. "You act so arrogant sometimes, you know that?"

Classified just smiled.

After the slow song ended, a fast song for couples began to play.

But that didn't stop Classified and Hazel.

They moved together all over the dance floor, making their way around the other students.

There was even a moment where Classified held Hazel up in the air and spun himself around.

Hazel let out a happy cry.

Seeing Hazel smile like that really warmed the grey wolf's heart.

And it was at that moment when Classified realized why he felt that Hazel was so different than all the other girls he'd dated in the past.

She wasn't just a beautiful girl; she was a really kind and caring soul as well. She could also be tough when she wanted to. Most of all, she brought warmth into Classified's heart.

And he allowed that warmth to bypass his defenses, and didn't end up regretting it.

He had tried doing so with other girls, but their hearts just didn't seem to connect with his and vice versa. But his heart did connect with one girl: Hazel.

The two danced for an hour and a half, rested back at their table, and danced some more.

They stayed until there was an hour and a half of dance left.

"Let's leave. I'm exhausted and there's only so much dance I can take." Hazel suggested.

Classified agreed.

So they left the building and walked around all over campus.

Looking at all the dorms and academic buildings.

Hazel's arm in Classified's.

The night was lovely to look at, especially with the stars out.

* * *

><p>When it was around eleven. Classified took Hazel back to her dorm room.<p>

Hazel opened her door and stood in the doorway, her paws in Classified's.

"Thanks for the night, it was awesome." Hazel said with a smile.

Classified smiled warmly.

"You're welcome. We should do it again some time."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Classified looked at Hazel's beautiful face and continued to smile.

Then he got caught up in what happened next.

He leaned forward and kissed Hazel.

Not on her forehead, cheeks, or chin; but on her lips.

Hazel's eyes practically bulged out of her head.

She was very surprised by the sudden kiss, but after five seconds, she realized that she liked it a lot.

No, not like, loved.

She instantly loved feeling Classified's lips against hers. It felt so good and so right.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

The kiss lasted for a minute, but felt like a pleasant forever to the two.

Classified opened his eyes and then realized what he was doing.

He slowly broke away from Hazel's face.

She opened her eyes and her face was red.

But Classified's was redder.

"H-Hazel, I-I-I didn't m-mean to, I-I…" He stammered.

"I'm so sorry, was that too…much?" He said looking nervous.

Hazel stared at him and then smiled a little.

"No, no, it was…very sweet. Thank you. It's okay to kiss me if you want."

"R-Really?" Classified asked.

Hazel nodded.

"Oh."

The two stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Classified spoke up again.

"Well, I-I better get going. But I'll see you later?"

"Oh, sure." Hazel said with a smile.

Classified smiled and nodded.

Then he said goodnight to Hazel before turning and leaving.

After he left Hazel shut the door, went over to her bed, and fell back onto her bed on her back, squealing.

"OH MY GOD, CLASSIFIED JUST KISSED ME! IT WAS SOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAWWWWWWWESSSSSOOOOOOMMME!" She screamed, kicking her feet up in the air happily.

After Hazel had calmed down, she laid there on the bed and smiled up at the ceiling.

What a shame such a wonderful and romantic night had to come to an end.

* * *

><p>"Woah, you kissed her on the first date? Wait, why am I surprised? That's classic Classified for ya."<p>

Classified had just returned to his and Jet's room. He told his roommate everything about the date he'd had with Hazel.

"I don't know what came over me. I just looked at her and then I leaned forward and…"

Classified looked at Jet.

"Do you think I went too far?"

Jet thought and then shook his head.

"Nah, doesn't sound like it. She said she liked it right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"So she liked it. Don't worry about it, man."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Jet was asleep with his laptop on his lap. Its light the only light on in the room right now.<p>

Classified was in bed and facing the wall.

It felt nice and warm under his blanket and comforter.

Then he remembered how warm he felt during his date with Hazel, especially the kiss.

_It's okay, I liked it. It was sweet._

For some reason, Classified knew that she was telling the truth at that moment.

Classified closed his eyes and smiled.

He liked the kiss too.

**Sorry for the two month wait, everyone. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**If any of you reading like this story and have deviantart accounts, and want to draw Classified and Hazel together, hugging or kissing or just talking to each other, feel free to do so. Just let me know what it's titled and where to find it on deviantart through a review or a PM. Hazel's a little shorter than Classified, her paws are smaller, and the fur on her cheek doesn't look pointy on either side, it looks round on each cheek.**

**For those of you who have seen the Netflix series All Hail King Julien, feel free to read and review two of my fics for that series, Karl's Fan and All You Need is Love.**

**Have a nice day. **

**~RC**

**P.S. Be sure to check out my profile page when you get the chance.**


End file.
